Milk and Cloves
by NyanSebastian
Summary: "You know what else they say about milk and cloves?" Not expecting an answer he continued, "They say it increases sexual pleasure. I thought we could test this theory."


**Hey guys! New story coming your way. This took forever to write so I really hope you enjoy it. I got the idea for this from my AP European History book oddly enough. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these beautiful characters or the story or Kuroshitsuji in general. **

A thick cloud of steam hung in the small tiled room. Now, whether the steam was produced from the huge claw-foot bath filled to the brim with hot water, or the two occupants currently residing in said bath, is debatable.

Condensation stuck to every available surface, masking everything in tiny drops. The only sound to be heard was the occasional sigh, and the gentle lapping of water against the porcelain tub. Half melted candles illuminated the scene, casting a low, romantic light on the strange couple.

Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis being said strange couple. Their relationship steaming far past the master and servant titles they wore so proudly in broad daylight.

It was only under the late night moon would you find the true nature of their bond; they were, to put it simply, lovers. Their bond wasn't to satisfy lust, which is what their relationship may appear to be.

In all honesty, they hadn't done anything of the sort since they became lovers only a few months previous. No, their bond was one of true love, in the purest form. Quite ironic given their natures and situation. True be told, these last months had been the happiest either had been in their miserable lives.

But, at this moment, we shall cast our attention back to the scene at hand. Rose pedals drifted lazily atop the suds, mostly to add a pleasant scent to the bath, but also contributing to the romantic atmosphere.

Ciel would be flat out lying if he told you he hated when Sebastian did things of this nature. He loved it, and that alone was cause for concern for loving anything went against his personality.

Another sigh tumbled from his lips as he leaned further into his companion. He swirled his hands through the bath; half lidded ocean blue eyes surveying how the pedals bobbed with his fingers.

Sebastian smiled softly down at him and continued to weave his fingers through the grey locks before him in an attempt to soap Ciel's hair evenly. Once he was satisfied, he allowed himself a few more minutes to simply massage Ciel's scalp.

Sebastian was quite aware of how much he enjoyed it, but the little earl's pride got in the way at times such as this. Ciel liked to pretend he was above these pleasurable moments, deeming them to be too needy.

He acted the same with trying new things, Sebastian observed. Just last month, Lady Elizabeth had invited the young lord to be taught to paint with her. She had found herself an exquisite teacher so she claimed. Ciel, of course, politely declined the offer, but when pressed further by the overly excited girl, viciously refused.

It wasn't until later when Sebastian himself questioned Ciel on his behavior did he reveal his insecurities about his talent. It would seem he was worried he would make a fool of himself by his artistic talent, or lack thereof.

To this, Sebastian laughed for quite a while and didn't even attempt to hide it.

"I doubt you could make a fool of yourself even if you tried. I'm positive your painting would have been lovely," Sebastian had commented, after his laughter faded into giggles. But, he was still greeted with a pouting face.

That was quickly amended by a few kisses pressed to Ciel's forehead and cheeks. Then he was smiling once more with a playful roll of the eyes.

This brought Sebastian to his most recent problem. Involving his love life with Ciel, more specifically their life in the bedroom. Don't get Sebastian wrong, he loved how their relationship was going, but he wanted to take things further.

Sebastian had let some hints slip but everyone had gone either unnoticed or denied harshly. Let's just say, asking straight out got him a slap across the face, and though it was more of a playful hit then one to actually hurt, it still got the point across.

Not the best idea he had ever had.

Tonight, he had fabricated a plan, and it was the perfect time to set it in motion.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian started slowly. Ciel, completely bewildered by the sudden question, cast a curious glance over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just you appear to be rather stressed as of late, that's all," He stated,gently pushing Ciel forward to reach for a small bucket of clean water set off to the side of the tub.

Sebastian continued, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Receiving the non-verbal message, Ciel dipped his head allowing him to continue. From the corner of his marked eye, he observed Sebastian's expressions while the latter rinsed the suds from his locks.

"Nothing comes to mind," he muttered a few minutes later, brushing aside a stray strand plastered to his cheek. Ciel turned his attention back to the drifting petals.

Two lean, pale arms pulled him against an equally lean and pale chest. Raven strands of hair pooled at his shoulder as Sebastian lightly pecked his now bright pink cheek.

"Alright kitten, I believe you, but I did bring something to help you relax a bit more. Just in case."

Ciel smirked, once a butler, always a butler. An arm slipped from around his waist, disappeared from his sight, and reappeared a moment later holding what looked to be a plain cup of milk. Upon further investigation, Ciel noticed tiny flakes of some sort of spice sprinkled on top, creating a thin layer.

"What is this?" He questioned aloud.

"This spice is cloves, if that is what you are asking. Recently I read that cloves paired with milk was believed to have a relaxing effect on the body," came Sebastian's silk smooth reply.

Deciding he hadn't much to lose, Ciel hesitantly sipped the new combination. He found it was wonderful indeed. Ciel had always enjoyed the taste of cloves, finding they added some much needed flavor to some of his favorite desserts. Added to the milk gave the bland taste a new warmth and spice, bringing back childhood memories of similar tastes.

The tea cup was downed in only a few moment, and before Ciel knew it, was whisked away.

Sebastian set it back on the low table containing various soaps and perfumes. A smile creeped onto his lips he held Ciel close and buried his nose in the slate-grey hair of his lover. All that was left was to carry out his rest of his scheme.

**It's done! I'm fairly happy with how this turned out. New chapter should be up soon! Love you guys and your support!**


End file.
